Play Love
by stfu
Summary: Jika menyangkut kegiatas diatas ranjang tak akan puas hanya dengan satu atau dua gaya saja, biarpun begitu hanya Sehun sajalah yang mampu melayani ganasnya seorang Jongin ditempat tidur. [ –EXO; KaiHun; Yaoi/BL; One Shoot ]


_KaiHun_

BL; _Explicit content_

 _Don't plagiarism my story_

Happy Reading

.

 _( recommended; sebelum/sesudah baca coba denger playboy sama artificial love kalau bisa nonton videonya yg fokus sehun, biar lebih dapat feelsnya. But ga juga gpp noprob. )_

* * *

 **S** ehun menghela nafas lega pasalnya konser hari ini yang dilaksanakan selama tiga hari berturut-turut di Jepang tepatnya di Fukuoka selesai juga akhirnya, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya begitu terasa sakit semua karena seminggu yang lalu jadwal ia begitu padat dan membuat waktu untuk ia beristirahat sangatlah minim dan juga ditambah jadwal konser bersama anggota EXO lainnya. Namun rasa sakit ditubuhnya hilang seketika saat kekasihnya —Jongin, mulai ikut berpartisipasi di konser bersama anggota lainnya semenjak konser hari pertama di Jepang kemarin. Sehun tak dapat membendung rasa senangnya melihat Jongin yang sudah mulai membaik dari cederanya yang dialaminya sehingga bisa menari kembali dan semakin bertambah rasa senang dirinya saat melihat tubuh Jongin yang selama ini hanya duduk bernyanyi ikut menari bersama dirinya apalagi saat dirinya dan Jongin hanya menari berdua saja pada lagu _Lady Luck_ ia semakin bersemangat melakukan gerakan pada tubuhnya karena Jongin yang terus menatap ke arah dirinya yang juga menari, melalui tatapan mata lelaki tan itu ia merasakan nyawanya hidup kembali, penyemangat Sehun telah kembali.

"Melamun?"

Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya, saat ini Sehun sedang berada di dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap sambil menunggu seseorang namun orang yang tunggu sedari tadi tak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum pada hyungnya itu, bahkan ia tak sadar Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke kamar mereka karena membayangkan kekasihnya sedari tadi, "Tidak, Jongin mana hyung?"

"Kau kehilangan kekasihmu?"

Sehun merengut saat Kyungsoo menggodanya, " _Aish_ , hyung!" Sentaknya pada Kyungsoo yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya,

"Tadi kulihat dia bersama Baekhyun juga Chanyeol di _lobby_ bawah, ingin menangkap pokemon ku pikir,"

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah drastis mendengarnya dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah _lobby_ hotel yang melihat Chanyeol juga Baekhyun berkumpul disana dan bercanda sambil sesekali tertawa dengan Jongin. _Apa-apaan mereka tertawa seperti itu tanpa mengajaknya?_ Jahat sekali, pikirnya. Semakin bertambah rasa kesal dia mendengar tawa Jongin yang terdengar di telinganya. Dia sudah menunggu Jongin sedari tadi di kamar tetapi kekasihnya itu malah santai-santai saja disini dan tertawa bersama Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, Sehun tak habis pikir ia langsung menyeret kakinya untuk mendekat kearah mereka dan,

 _ **Bug!**_ Satu hantaman telak ia daratkan pada punggung Jongin, tak bisa dikatakan pelan karena melihat reaksi Jongin yang hingga tersedak karena ulah Sehun, baik Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa langsung meredakan tawanya melihat Sehun yang menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah begitu datar,

" _Uhuk_ — ya Sehun! Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?"

Bukannya menanggapi protes Jongin ia ingin kembali memukul Jongin namun langsung ditahan oleh lelaki tan itu, bisa remuk badannya jika dihantam terus dengan Sehun.

"Jongin, sebaiknya urus dahulu masalah rumah tanggamu. Biar aku pergi berdua saja dengan Chanyeol,"

"Ya, pergilah kalian. Menjauh sana," Sehun langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun, ia masih diliputi rasa kesal,

"Ya! Sehun—"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dari Sehun karena lelaki mungil itu ingin memukul kepala Sehun, "Aish, sudah Baek. Ayo kita pergi," Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap Jongin, "Jong, lain kali saja," Dan kembali menyeret Baekhyun yang meronta karena hasrat ingin memukul Sehun belum terwujud.

Kembali pada Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya masih diam tak ada yang bersuara. Jongin juga bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu muncul pasalnya sebelum ia tadi turun kebawah ia sudah memastikan jika Sehunnya telah tidur terlelap tapi—

Sret! Tubuh Jongin langsung terhentak kedepan karena Sehun yang menariknya tangannya dengan kuat, Jongin langsung kembali tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan berusaha menarik tangannya yang dicengkram kuat kekasihnya itu, "Ya, Sehun!"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak mengindahkan panggilan Jongin, ia terus menarik Jongin hingga masuk ke dalam lift, beruntung suasana hotel saat itu begitu sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat adegan tarik-tarikan antara anggota EXO. Saat didalam lift pun Sehun masih terus mencengkram kuat lengan Jongin, _yeah_ jangan salah meskipun ia berada di pihak yang di dominasi tenaganya tetaplah seorang lelaki.

"Sehunn—"

"Diam!"

Seketika nyali Jongin sedikit menciut melihat Sehun dalam keadaan tidak _mood_ seperti ini, jadi ia memilih diam dan menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang ia yakini sudah memerah,

Ting!

Tubuh Jongin kembali terhempas saat Sehun kembali menarik tubuhnya, tapi tunggu— ini bukan lantai kamarnya juga kamar anggota EXO lainnya,

"Sayang—" Jongin berusaha menahan tubuh Sehun yang masih terus berjalan, dan berhenti tepat di kamar bernomor 4006, lelaki tan itu langsung di bawa masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan dihempaskan dengan mudahnya ke tempat tidur yang berada di kamar itu,

Jongin menatap bingung melihat suasana kamar hotel itu yang begitu kuat dengan aroma sensual, seperti kamar untuk berbulan madu dan juga malam pertama pengantin?

Kedua pandangan matanya terus menatap Sehun yang sedang membuka tirai jendela kamar hotel sehingga menampilkan indahnya suasana langit malam kota Fukuoka, lelaki pucat itu kembali ke arahnya masih dengan pandangan yang sama saat di dalam lift tadi, begitu datar.

"Sayang?" Panggil Jongin pelan, Sehun tersenyum dan duduk disebelah lelaki tan itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin bersikap lembut tapi kau membuatku kesal karena menunggumu dan malah asyik tertawa bersama Chan juga Baek hyung," Jongin agak takut memandang Sehun pasalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya itu menunjukkan sikap yang begitu datar dan sekarang sikap manisnya muncul

Oh, lelaki tan itu mengangguk tanda mengerti kenapa Sehun tadinya begitu datar memandangnya usai mendengar penjelasannya, "Eh, kau menungguku tadi? Kenapa tak kau hubungi saja ponselku?" Sehun menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin pelan,

"Aku akan memaafkan mu asal—," Sehun kembali mendongak dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuat Jongin penasaran, "Turuti kemauanku," Jongin menatap Sehun sedikit meremang, dan ia kembali terhentak kaget saat Sehun langsung menyerang bibirnya dan mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu,

Awalnya Jongin sedikit terkejut namun ia bisa memegang kendali pergulatan bibir itu, kepala Sehun terus mendorong wajah Jongin, ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga Sehun mengajak Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan indahnya langit malam itu.

Jongin sedikit bingung melihat sikap Sehun yang begitu agresif, pasalnya jarang-jarang kekasihnya itu seagresif ini. Kedua mata mereka terus terpejam, saling menyesap rasa bibir pasangan, lidah mereka pun terus ikut menari seirama dengan pergerakan bibir mereka, tak ada yang mengalah jika sudah menyangkut pergulatan bibir keduanya terus menunjukkan seakan siapa yang lebih hebat. Tubuh Jongin terhentak kebelakang hingga terbentur sebuah tiang yang tidak iabtahu darimana asalnya karena Sehun yang terus menerus mendorong tubuhnya, kedua tangan Sehun pun terus bekerja membuat pola tak beraturan pada dada bidang Jongin hingga turun pada kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin membuat lelaki tan itu mengerang dalam ciuman mereka dan kedua tangan Sehun terus mengelusnya ia mengunci tangan kekasihnya itu dan membawa kebelakang tubuh Jongin—

 _Klek_ , Jongin tersentak kaget dalam ciumannya karena merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan ia bisa menebak benda apa itu, em- seperti borgol?

 _Shit!_ kenapa ia baru sadar saat Sehun sedari tadi terus bergulat dengan bibirnya tangannya tak bisa diam dan terus bergerak yang ternyata kekasihnya itu berusaha untuk memborgol kedua tangannya.

Jongin melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam seakan meminta penjelasan, namun dibalas dengan senyuman manis sehingga kedua mata Sehun melengkung dengan indah, "Aku yakin kau suka," bisik Sehun didepan wajah Jongin sambil mengecupi rahang tegas lelaki tan itu dengan lembut.

"Nikmati hadiah dari Sehunnie untuk Nini!"

Sehun langsung melangkah kebelakang tubuh Jongin dan menutup mata Jongin dengan sebuah kain hitam, tak lupa ia mengecup belakang telinga Jongin dan menyesapnya pelan. Lelaki tan itu meronta dan berusaha agar borgol itu terlepas, namun ia sadar hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia jadi ia kembali tenang, "Jangan main-main denganku, Sehun," ujarnya tajam.

"Uh? Siapa yang ingin bermain-main denganmu Daddy~" Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang yang terhalang tiang panjang, ia mengecup leher Jongin berulang-ulang dan juga meniupnya. Jari-jari nakalnya juga turut serta bermain ditubuh Jongin dan selangkangan milik Jongin yang masih tertidur,

"Nini pasti menyukainya, Sehunnie jamin!" Usai mengecup telinga Jongin dan menggigitnya pelan, Sehun berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan tangan kebelakang yang terborgol dan juga kain hitam yang melilit diwajahnya sehingga lelaki tan itu tak dapat melihat apapun,

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat salah lagu mereka mengalun dan ia juga bisa merasakan Sehun yang sudah berada kembali di dekatnya,

 _Hey, Play boy! Let's play!_

Sial, itu lagu _Playboy_! Lagu yang bisa membuatnya menegang seketika saat diatas _stage_ apalagi jika berpasangan dengan Sehun, bulu kuduk Jongin seketika menegang saat Sehun berbisik begitu seduktif saat awal lirik itu berputar ditambah dengan remasan pada penisnya, " _Let's play daddy_ ~," ucap Sehun sambil terus meremas milik Jongin,

 _kkamahke deopyeojin nae mameun your place_

Saat bagian _reff_ mulai berputar Sehun kembali beraksi dan mengecup seluruh wajah Jongin, tak lupa ia sedikit menjilat juga menghisapnya,

 _hayahke tabeorin be mameun my place_

Sehun terus mengecup tubuh Jongin hingga ia jongkok tepat dibagian selatan Jongin, ia sedikit menjilat bibirnya dan menatap dengan berbinar tonjolan yang mulai muncul itu,

 _jillil su eomneun ge dangyeohan i place_

Dengan segera Sehun menarik celana Jongin hingga kebawah bersamaan dengan celana dalam milik lelaki tan itu, penis milik Jongin langsung menyapa wajah Sehun, lelaki berkulit pucat itu semakin tampak bahagia melihat benda kebanggaan milik kekasihnya itu, berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin terus menggeram kesal karena Sehun yang seperti binal seperti ini tetapi ia tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung,

"Sehun, tolong buka kain sialan ini— Agh," Jongin mendesah diakhir saat Sehun melahap habis penis besar miliknya untuk masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya itu dan menabrak tenggorokannya,

 _I'll make you hotter, more excited_

Kepala Sehun terus bergerak maju mundur menyesap genital mengeras Jongin dan sesekali menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda Jongin,

 _I'm bad, I like doing the things you tell me not too_

Kepala Sehun terus bergerak cepat saat bagian suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar di lagu itu, kepalanya terus memaju mundur dengan semangat dan seirama dengan _music_ saat suara milik kekasihnya terdengar,

 _Like I said, the main game didn't even start yet_

Sehun melepas kulumannya pada penis Jongin, sehingga lelaki tan yang mengerang sedari tadi itu mendesah kecewa, "Kenapa berhenti, _bitch_!" Erang Jongin sambil terus berusaha menusuk miliknya yang menegang ke arah yang ia yakini wajah Sehun,

Namun dibalas kekehan oleh pemuda pucat itu, ia menggenggam milik Jongin dan terus mengurutnya dengan lembut, "Sabarlah Nini~" bisiknya sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berhadapan pada Jongin dan juga sambil dengan menggesekkan penis Jongin dengan miliknya yang juga menegang,

 _Wow_! Jongin yakin Sehun didepannya sudah tak mengenakan pakaian, karena lelaki dihadapannya ini meggesekkan milik mereka berdua yang tersentuh langsung dengan kulit Sehun, "Kau sudah telanjang ternyata, heh?" Tanya Jongin,

"Menurut Daddy?" Sehun menghadap depan, ia berhadapan dengan tubuh Jongin yang masih mengenakan pakaian atasnya, tak lupa ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jongin, ia segera mengulum bibir tebal kekasihnya itu yang langsung dibalas cepat dengan kuluman kasar. Satu tangan Sehun turun kebawah untuk kembali memanjakan milik mereka berdua, dengan terus mengocoknya dengan penuh nafsu,

 _Push me and pull me even more_

Sehun bisa merasakan milik Jongin yang berkedut luar biasa tanda akan semakin dekat, namun dengan cepat ia menutup lubang saluran milik Jongin sehingga si pemilik mengumpati dirinya habis-habisan, " _Damn! What the fuck are you doing_?!" Maki Jongin,

Sehun dengan tenang mengecup bibir Jongin dan berbisik pelan, "Ssh— sabarlah~" ia berpindah kebelakang tubuh Jongin, dan terus menerus menggesekkan miliknya yang menegang pada bokong milik Jongin saat lagu mulai masuk bagian akhir,

 _Boy, I'm confident I will win_

Penis mengacung milik Sehun terus menggesek pantat Jongin, membuat lelaki tan itu bergidik ngeri dan mulai berpikir kekasihnya itu akan memasukinya, "Hun, kau tidak berpikir untuk memasukiku kan?"

"Uh?" Sehun semakin menempelkan miliknya yang menegang pada tubuh Jongin, "Aku masih menyukai milikmu yang besar menabrak keras di dalam tubuhku, daddy~" ucap Sehun sambil meremas-remas kejantanan Jongin dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya ia juga terus menggesekkan miliknya pada tubuh bagian belakang Jongin,

"Habis kau Oh Sehun, lihatlah," desis Jongin tajam yang membuat Sehun bersorak senang mendengarnya,

Lagu _playboy_ berakhir dan terganti oleh alunan _music_ yang terdengar _familiar_ di telinganya, _Artificial Love._ Jongin langsung dibuat kaget saat setelah Sehun membuka penutup matanya dan disuguhkan dengan kekasihnya itu yang tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun bukan itu yang membuat Jongin terkejut tapi, _stocking_ jaring yang membalut kaki panjangnya dan sialan! Apa-apaan Sehun itu memakai _high heels_?! Dialihkannya pandangannya semakin keatas dan didadanya juga melingkar sebuah pita yang hanya menutupi putingnya saja. Tubuhnya terus meronta seakan ingin melepas borgol yang masih tersemat di pergelangan tangannya,

" _Fuck_ , Oh Sehun!" Makinya untuk yang kesekian kali, ia terus membelalakan matanya saat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya terus menggodanya dengan tubuhnya itu. Dengan menunjukkan bokong besar nan padat miliknya dan menampar-namparnya hingga terciplak tanda kemerahan disana seakan menantang Jongin untung meremas benda kenyal itu, dan juga ia sesekali membuka belahan pantatnya itu hingga lubang miliknya yang berkedut terpampang jelas dimata Jongin.

Jongin merasakan penisnya semakin tegak mengacung saat Sehun menatap ke arahnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat padanya, suara ketukan _high heels_ yang dikenakannya semakin menambah suasana untuk bersemangat bercinta, alunan lagu _Artificial Love_ juga terus berputar di dalam kamar itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan menggoda ke arah Jongin dengan sebuah gunting ditangannya, ia terus menjilati ujung benda itu begitu sensual sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _stocking_ jaring itu, kedua iris gelapnya mengunci pandangan Jongin yang juga terus menatap ke arah dirinya, bibir tipisnya terus menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat sudah berada di jarak yang dekat pada Jongin.

 _This love exceeds the lethal dose_

Jongin terus menahan nafasnya saat ujung benda tajam yang digenggam Sehun itu menyapa kulit bagian pahanya dan terus bergerak menuju benda sensitif miliknya yang kini sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya itu, sesaat Jongin lupa cara mengambil nafas kala Sehun terus memainkan ujung gunting itu pada penisnya dan menggesek-gesekkannya,

 _Krek_ , lelaki berkulit tan itu membuka matanya saat mendengar sesuatu yang robek disana, ia menghela nafas lega saat Sehun ternyata menggunting pakaian yang masih ia gunakan itu. Kekasihnya itu dengan segera menarik kain yang sudah tergunting sempurna itu dan membuangnya ke lantai, Jongin belum bisa merasakan aman sepenuhnya karena Sehun masih memegang gunting ditangannya dan kini benda itu bergerak ke arah wajahnya menyapa kulitnya yang sudah bercucuran peluh sedari tadi.

 _It's an uncontrolled addiction_

"Uh— da -daddy ketakutan yah?" Sehun langsung membuang gunting yang dipegangnya dan memegang wajah Jongin yang menatap kearah dirinya seakan ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan, namun hanya dibalas tatapan polos oleh pemuda pucat itu.

 _Damn!_ beberapa detik yang lalu Jongin merasa jantung hampir copot karena ulah Sehun dan sekarang? Apa-apaan kekasihnya ini? Bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya?! Oh _Shit_! Penis miliknya kembali berkedut dan seakan ingin meledak kapan saja menyemburkan cairannya,

"Nini!" Pekik Sehun saat melihat penis Jongin mulai mengeluarkan cairannya, "U—uh adik kecil ingin disapa juga?" Sehun menungging dihadapan Jongin dan menyapa genital Jongin dengan bibirnya dan sengaja menaikkan bagian belakangnya menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Baiklah Sehunnie akan sapa adik kecil!" Dengan riangnya Sehun langsung memasukkan milik Jongin kembali ke dalam mulutnya namun baru beberapa kuluman pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan milik Jongin dari mulutnya, "Kita coba cara lain ya," Sehun terus berbicara pada benda itu seakan benda itu makhluk hidup mengerti dengan ucapannya dan mengabaikan si pemilik benda itu yang terus menatap takjub juga geram pada Sehun,

Pemuda pucat itu tidur terlentang dilantai dan mengarahkan kakinya yang terbalut _high heels_ itu pada genital mengacung Jongin membuat pemuda tan yang kedua tangannya masih di borgol itu mendesis hebat karena kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan alas kasar _high heels_ itu yang sialnya begitu nikmat!

"Daddy suka?" Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan kakiknya yang otomatis penis yang diantara telapak kaki Sehun itu ikut dimainkan, "Uh! Daddy! Jawab~" Sehun merengek dan semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya yang menggulung,

"Shh— sialan kau Hun agh—" Jongin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena Sehun yang terus-terusan melayaninya begitu hebat malam ini,

"Ahh yes, daddy mhh— "

Jongin tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun malam ini pasalnya Sehun yang tengah terlentang dibawah sana sambil mengocok miliknya sendiri dan pergerakan kedua kakinya juga terus ia lakukan,

Gila, Jongin benar-benar gila dan frustasi disaat yang bersamaan. Disisi lain dia begitu senang melihat Sehun yang binal seperti ini namun disisi lain ia kesal karena tak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya itu,

Suara khas kocokan terdengar nyaring diruangan itu karena musik yang sudah berhenti sedari tadi, Sehun terus memanjakan miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dan juga milik Jongin dengan kakinya, bahkan pita yang tadi melilit didadanya sudah entah kemana. Ia membawa satu tangannya untuk bermain didadanya dan terus menggoda Jongin, " _Look_ , mhh— nini ada madunya ah bukankah kau suka madu," Sehun terus menarik putingnya yang mengeras itu, "Ahh— nini bear suka madu~" seakan tak perduli dengan pandangan horror Jongin, pemuda pucat itu terus memanjakan dadanya dab mengoleskan madu yang berada tak jauh daru jangkauannya, _great_ Sehun benar-bemar mempersiapkannya dengan matang.

" _Bitch_! aku sudah tidak tahan lepaskan borgol sialan ini sekarang!" Jongin langsung mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menggeram dan mendesis keenakan karena tingkah nakal Sehun,

"Apa yang akan ku dapatkan jika melepasmu?" Tanya Sehun bermain main yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Jongin dan mengeluarkan wajah menantangnya,

"Semuanya," desis Jongin karena Sehun saat ini tengah bermain dengan dadanya dan berulangkali mengulun puting miliknya, "Oh— _Shit_!" pemuda tan itu mengumpat karena Sehun yang menggelitik dadanya dengan lidahnya membuat bulu Jongin terus meremang,

"Baiklah, Sehunnie akan melepaskan Nini!"

Setelah terlepas bebas tangan Jongin dari borgol itu, Jongin langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbentur kaca jendela kamar hotel, ia langsung menaikkan satu kaki Sehun kepinggangnya dan menusuk-nusuk penisnya pada paha bagian dalam Sehun. Jongin langsung menyerang bibir tipis milik Sehun, dengan terburu ia mengulumnya hingga kepala belakang Sehun terbentur kaca jendela, "—Mhh,"

Sehun mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, ia melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diberikan dari bibir Jongin dengan meremas surai hitam Jongin yang mulai memanjang dengan begitu seksi, desahan terus meluncur di bibir Sehun kala Jongin terus mengecup juga menjilat seluruh wajahnya hingga turun ke leher dan kini wajah Jongin berhenti tepat di depan dadanya, "Nhh—yes! agh Nini terus~" Sehun semakin bersemangat meremas surai Jongin dan menekan kepala Jongin agar semakin terbenam didadanya, bunyi kecipak lidah dan desahan Sehun menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka, Jongin terus memainkan lidahnya untuk menyesap sisa-sisa madu yang terdapat di puting Sehun, gigi-giginya iya gesekkan sehingga Sehun seperti akan ambruk jika tak menguatkan cengkramannya pada bahu bidang Jongin,

"Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuntun miliknya yang sedari tadi mengamuk ingin mencapai puncak tertahan terus karena ulah Sehun,

 _Jleb_ — keduanya memejamkan matanya, yang satunya tengah menikmati lubang senggama yang begitu ketat itu sedangkan yang satu lagi meringis kesakitan karena kekasihnya itu masuk tanpa aba-aba dan juga tanpa pelumas yang biasa digunakan untuk sedikit meringankan rasa sakit, namun sepertinya tubuh bagian bawah Sehun seperti terbakar habis karena Jongin tak memberinya jeda untuk bernafas sedetikpun setelah menancapkan miliknya didalam tubuh lelaki pucat itu dan langsung mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan kekuatan penuh, seperti banteng liar. Benar-benar luar biasa gerakan liar di pinggul Jongin,

Langit malam kota Fukuoka menjadi saksi betapa liarnya sodokan demi sodokan yang diberikan Jongin pada lubang Sehun, bunyi ketukan hak sepatu wanita yang masih dikenakan Sehun terdengar begitu nyaring yang bersahut-sahutan dengan benturan antara sesama kulit sepasang anak adam itu, "Sialan, kenapa kau menjepitnya agh—" Jongin terus memaki namun gerakan pinggulnya terus menerobos lubang Sehun seakan tak ada hari esok, membuat tubuh Sehun terus terhentak kebelakang pada kaca dinding kamar hotel itu,

Sehun terus bergerak berlainan arah dengan pinggul Jongin, satu kakinya yang terangkat di pinggang Jongin semakin ia tarik agar Jongin semakin menempel padanya, " _Yes, daddy! —aghh shit!_ " bibir yang sudah membengkak itu terus mendesah dan mengumpat saat ujung penis Jongin menyentuh titik terdalam manisnya, Jongin semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun,

"Ahh—"

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sedari tadi cairan kental miliknya keluar juga, Jongin merasa puas karena penisnya yang seperti akan meledak tadi itu tertuntaskan juga akhirnya. Tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit cairan milik Jongin yang keluar, karena ada beberapa yang tak tertampung ditubuh Sehun meleleh keluar hinga ke pahanya yang masih berbalut _stocking_ jaring. Berbeda dengan Jongin, Sehun harus menahan cairan miliknya yang tadi memang ingin menyembur juga, namun harus ia tahan kembali karena tangan milik Jongin menutup jalurnya. Wajah Sehun memerah karenanya membuat Jongin tersenyum mengejek,

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan menatap Sehun, kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah masih setia memijat penis Sehun, dan menggodanya dengan mencubitinya pelan,

"Nini~" Sehun memanggilnya manja dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia juga memaju mundurkan tubuhya dengan sengaja untuk membuat genital Jongin yang masih setengah mengeras kembali bangun, "Sehunni ingin lagi," pintanya sambil mengecup leher Jongin dan menghisapnya, "Sehunni ingin pipis seperti nini juga~"

"Berbaliklah," perintah Jongin setelah melepas cengkraman tangannya pada penis Sehun, dan dengan segera Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Jongin masih dengan penyatuan yang tak terlepas.

Sehun sedikut menunggingkan tubuhnya dan menggoda milik Jongin dengan membuat gerakan memutar dengan bokongnya dan juga memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, " _Faster daddy!_ "  
Jongin dengan sigap kembali menabrakan miliknya dalam tubuh Sehun, seakan energinya tak berkurang. Tubuh Sehun terus menempel pada dinding kaca akibat gerakan liar Jongin, satu kakinya dibawa Jongin untuk diletakkan diatas bahunya yang semakin memudahkan Jongin untuk menghajar tubuhnya, " _Ah! Daddy there! Yes mh_ ," Sehun terus memanggil nama Jongin yang diiringi dengan desahan manisnya,

Jongin yang merasa Sehun ingin mencapai puncaknya membawa penis kekasihnya itu untuk digenggam dan terus mengocoknya dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan gerakan pinggulnya, " _Fuck, Oh bitch_! Kau memang luar biasa," bibir tebal Jongin terus mengecup punggung basah Sehun, sesekali ia menggigit kulit itu. Jongin semakin menancapkan miliknya didalam tubuh Sehun karena merasa dirinya akan sampau juga, _yeah_ jangan salahkan dirinya yang mudah keluar salahkan lah lubang ketat Sehun yang terus menjepit miliknya begitu menggairahkan.

Kedua akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya, Jongin menyemburkan cairannya kembali di dalam Sehun, sedangkan kekasihnya itu menumpahkan miliknya di tangan Jongin. Sehun kembali meneggakkan tubuhnya dan membawa tangan Jongin yang penuh dengan cairannya ke arah mulutnya, dengan begitu menggoda ia menjilati untuk membersihkan satu persatu jari Jongin yang terkena cairannya. _Shit_ , jika begini ia akan terbangun lagi dan membobol lubang Sehun kembali, jadi Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang seperti ingin protes karena kegiatannya diganggu,

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Jongin menatap Sehun seakan meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya itu yang bertingkah seperti jalan malam ini, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca jendela yang menampilkan suasana kota Fukuoka malam hari, ia sedikit malu juga mengingat tingkah lakunya yang begitu agresif hari ini, "Jadi?" Tanya Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun yang tinggi dari belakang, ia mengecup bahu Sehun yang penuh peluh,

"Apanya?" Sehun kembali bertanya seakan pura-pura tak tahu, Jongin yang gemas pun mengecup rahang runcing kekasihnya itu dan menyesapnya pelan dengan bibirnya, "Ya, kenapa kau bertingkah _bitchy_ seperti ini?"

Sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah berjanji saat kau cedera waktu itu, em- setelah kau pulih aku akan memberimu sebuah kado istimewa tapi aku bingung kau kan sudah punya segalanya jadi," Sehun mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya, "eum- ya aku memberimu kado seperti ini," ucapnya malu-malu.

Sungguh luar biasa Oh Sehun ini, beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertingkah begitu binal dan sekarang? Seperti anak kucing yang meminta untuk dipungut.

Keduanya terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun, pemuda pucat itu masih enggan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, "Jadi ini kado untukku ya?" Jongin berbisik sembari mengecup kembali punggung Sehun,

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembalu was-was saat saat Jongin kembali menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya, "Eunh- nini," cicit Sehun dan menahan lengan Jongin yang kembali meraba perutnya, "Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan menikmati kado ku malam ini!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat Jongin menggendongnya tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka,

"JONGIN!" Pekik Sehun marah, namun diabaikan oleh kekasihnya itu dan terus membawa tubuhnya menuju ranjang hotel disana, "Bukankah kau sudah memberikan kadonya untukku? Dan aku harus menerimanya juga menikmatinya, sayang" ucap Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

Sungguh ingin rasanya Sehun menangis sekarang, bagaimana bisa Sehun lupa pada kekasihya itu jika sudah menyangkut masalah ranjang tak akan puas hanya dengan satu atau dua gaya saja! Yeah, biarpun begitu hanya Sehun sajalah yang mampu melayani ganasnya seorang Jongin ditempat tidur, tak ada yang lain.

Dan berdoa saja kau Sehun, semoga tubuhmu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik esok hari.

.

* * *

 _requested_ by; _**jongshixun**_

 _Sorry_ lama postnya waa hehe dan _request_ mu ku ganti sama ini, _hope you like it._

p.s; coba denger part sekaiyeol di _playboy_ sama _AL_ biar makin dapet feels ngrbacanya ehehe,

 _last, tq for read and reviews!_

.


End file.
